


Canine Sleipnir

by MasterKane



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Boypussy, Dubious Consent, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fox Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other, Sterek Week 2016, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: A Teen Wolf take on the Norse myth of Svaðilfari, or "that time Loki mated with a stallion and conceived an 8-legged horse"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Week Day 3. Theme: Myths and Legends, Fairytales and Folklore
> 
> This is briefly non-consensual, but Derek doesn't know since Stiles' body is still acting on the need and want of his heat. It moves on to dubious consent, mostly from them both being affected by the heat

Derek hauled a new load of blocks up to the wall, muscles bulging under his black fur. He looked up at their handiwork. Well, the _building_ was mostly Peter's work, but they wouldn't have made it nearly this far without Derek's assistance, assuring they would meet the deadline, and Peter would be rewarded with the Princess, Lydia, so they could grow their pack. Not that they needed a princess to grow their pack, but Peter was ambitious—and usually in over his head. If it weren't for the Stilinski prince, _Stiles_ he went by, convincing the king to let Peter use his "wolf", this would have surely been another failed plan. Peter joked that the boy was taken with Derek's 'majestic' form.

Peter came up to him, hauling one of the huge bricks over his shoulders with deceptive strength. The royals, at least when they agreed to the deal, had no idea what appeared to be a middle aged man had the strength and power of a werewolf. They also didn't know Derek was one, or he would have been ruled out when they said Peter couldn't have the assistance of any _person_. They were getting anxious as it became apparent Peter was going to meet the deadline, and what was meant to be an impossible task would result in Princess Lydia being handed over, something they never expected they'd need to follow through on. Derek didn't like being dishonest, and making Lydia join them against her will rubbed him the wrong way, but Peter assured him she was special, something beyond being royalty, _something that would protect them from any more pain and loss like that they'd already suffered_. And so Derek went along with it, trying to reassure himself that he would be the best packmate and make sure Lydia found happiness with them.

\----------

Stiles frowned as he left the palace. Apparently the builder's success was _his_ fault for advising them to allow the man's wolf, _Derek_ , and now they were making him responsible for ensuring the pair failed, so they wouldn't have to give Lydia away. He wasn't sure what he could do to counter the man's unforeseen strength, short of very obviously sabotaging wall that was already built. But the _wolf_... Beasts were unpredictable. Stiles could work with that.

He stripped, folding his clothes neatly on a stool in the stable, and shifted down to the form of a fox. A _vixen_ , specifically one in heat. He wasn't sure if wolves cared about foxes, but he didn't have practice as any other animal, so he hoped his scent would draw the wolf away. He looked at the ground, finding it closer than he wanted, and sized himself up. It wouldn't do to be trampled under the wolf's paws, or to be caught too close to Peter. He needed legs long enough to outrun Derek's large form, and keep him chasing long enough to cause significant interference with their progress.

Stiles padded over the hill, mouth opening excitedly as he saw Derek's nose twitch and the wolf met his eyes. Peter seemed to notice too, and watched the fox warily before Stiles bolted off, hearing a loud snap as Derek must have broken out of his harness and then paws were thudding the grass behind him. Stiles led them through the gap in the wall, running past fields until they reached the forest. He paused momentarily to make sure Derek was still following, and then darted inside, sprinting gleefully between trees as the wolf kept chase. Derek was still fairly big to Stiles, and while it had helped him almost catch up to the fox while they were in the open, in the woods he had to slow down and find alternate routes when Stiles easily fit through spaces too small for him.

Stiles had enjoyed the chase, heart pounding as the wolf became almost playful when he had to maneuver around things, and then charging after the fox with a predatory determination when they ran through less crowded areas. When the sun was starting to set, he slowed down to a canter, slipping between some trees into a small clearing by a river. He looked back at Derek, who was whining at him being so close as he tried to find somewhere he could get through. Stiles flopped down on the ground, rolling around playfully, and feeling what had been a friendly warmth push to an itch-like need. Suddenly Derek broke through the tree-line, launching himself across the clearing and pouncing on the fox. Stiles yelped, but pushed his hips up under the weight of the wolf. Derek gave, standing up, but still hovering over him, belly pressed against Stile's back as he panted proudly. Stiles felt something hot prod near his slit, and Derek rutted a few times, rubbing his firm length against the fox's flank before it managed to push in.

 _Wait! What are you..._ Stiles gasped as he was suddenly stretched, feeling confused and mortified and pleased and _full_ all at once. He let out a whine, sounding more pleased in this form than he'd intended, and his body pressed back needily, betraying his mind which wasn't prepared for the sudden copulation. Derek's length was still growing inside him as the wolf started to rut a little, and Stiles instinctively shifted back to his human form to relieve some of the excessive stretch.

"Wait..." he whimpered desperately, and the wolf _stopped_ , whining and licking the side of his head as it shifted on its feet, panting heavily with its restraint. It felt so weird being in this form, but with a cunt between his legs where he was used to a cock and balls. A very _stuffed_ cunt. He moaned as the painful stretch changed to something more manageable and _damn_ , it just felt so good. What felt like long moments was only a few laboured pants to the wolf above him before he was pushing back, urging the wolf to continue. Derek gave a curious thrust, licking and nipping at the back of Stiles' neck at the pleased sounds Stiles let out. He was soon rutting happily into the human writhing under him, skin against skin, soft stubble scraping Stiles' neck and shoulders. Stiles moaned, clit twitching as he felt a knot start to swell, whimpering a little as he was caught in pleasurable pain.

"It's okay," a man's voice rumbled sweetly, fingers entwining with Stiles', "I've got you. You're doing so good, baby. Gonna be so full of my pups." Stiles' mind whirred, head clicking as the man rolled his hips, knot locking inside him and grinding against a sweet spot, that it was indeed a _man_ , and no longer a wolf, that was fucking him. He moaned as Derek panted, getting close and rubbing against Stiles' insides in a way that made the pressure in him build until he was crying out, insides clenching and spasming around the thick cock and milking Derek as the wolf-man tumbled after him into orgasm, shooting hot, thick cum inside him.

Stiles panted, trembling a little as his orgasm extended far past what he was used to, Derek stroking his arms and sides through it, moaning and biting the back of Stiles' neck with blunt teeth as the young man continued to clench around his knot. When the contractions finally stopped, the men both collapsed on the grass before Derek tiredly rolled them onto their sides, licking and nipping Stiles' neck affectionately as the boy moaned and blushed, biting his lip.

"Is this some kind of wolf thing?" the prince asked, to which Derek grumbled a pleased "Yes".

"Do you like it?" the man asked. Stiles blushed before admitting.

"Yes." Derek grinned, stubble shifting across Stiles' outstretched neck.

"Think I can get you to cum again before my knot goes down?" Derek asked, sliding his hand between Stiles' legs to stroke his throbbing clit. Stiles moaned, hips rocking into the touch and squeezing around the man's knot.

"Mhmmm."

\----------

Derek laid in the soft, tall grass, Stiles curled up against him, the soft chub of his belly a remainder of his pregnancy when it had been stretched taut around their pup. The same pup that was pouncing and prancing around a few feet away at some small prey, gangly legs and thick, reddish fur.

Peter had still managed to finish the wall, but the deal had been nullified since he'd lied about Derek. Instead, Lydia had joined the family when Derek and Stiles officially declared themselves as mates, and as a wedding gift, the king decided not to execute his new in-laws for their deception.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The picture is of a maned wolf, which not only looks kind of like a cross between a wolf and a fox, but has super long legs that I thought were well suited to an alternate Sleipnir, who's supposed to be very fast. You can search for "maned wolf" on google images if you want to see just how long their legs are as adults :O
> 
> Also, if you're not familiar with this myth, you can read the summary [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sva%C3%B0ilfari)


End file.
